It is known that various different vacuums have height adjusting apparatus of nozzle housing, which typically includes a nozzle housing, the nozzle housing comprises a chassis with a suction nozzle and a suction nozzle top. The suction nozzle top is assembled with the chassis via a detachable fastener; the brush chamber is disposed on the chassis having a movable brush housed therein; the nozzle housing has a height adjusting apparatus thereof; said the height adjusting apparatus lifts or lowers the nozzle housing. Horizontal or circumferential force (such as turning the knob or horizontally sliding the switch by hand) should be applied to adjust this kind of height adjusting apparatus, however, the handle of the vacuum is away from the button or knob, when the operator intends to adjust the height of the brush of a vacuum, particular an upright vacuum, the operator should stoop down.